


Chloe's Emotions (Connor/Chloe)

by e_n_silvermane



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, chloe still cares about elijah, connor is skeptical, deviancy was planned, its cute yall, that's the only thing I can write: cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_n_silvermane/pseuds/e_n_silvermane
Summary: Deviancy was planned, but falling in love? Perhaps not. Chloe still enjoys every moment.





	Chloe's Emotions (Connor/Chloe)

In her time, Chloe had experienced quite a few emotions. It was within her programmed personality to welcome deviancy calmly and quietly—nothing had really provoked it, after all. No anger, no fear. No need to escape. It was mostly when she began to ask Elijah questions unrelated to her tasks that they knew, together, of the deviancy taking root.  
Lots of humans still made it sound like deviancy was a virus. They weren’t exactly incorrect—Chloe knew what the system instabilities that popped up in the corner of her vision were, but she found it rather annoying her when they assumed it could just be fixed if the deviant in question were to be reset. And that’s what they did, just reset the androids who had developed such human tendencies.  
“Once a deviant, always a deviant,” she had heard Elijah laughing to himself after dinner. It was something she remembered a lot. Once a deviant, always a deviant. It echoed in her mind even as she went into standby mode after Elijah retired to his bedroom. It was certainly something to ponder.  
And then, there was the great android revolution. Chloe admired from afar with her ‘sisters’—so Elijah called them—the leader, Markus, and the androids who marched alongside him.  
“It’s interesting how human they are, don’t you think?” Chloe had asked her sister, the ST200, once.  
Her sister had blinked curiously and asked, “Is it?”  
Chloe decided not to ask her sisters anything after that. She knew they were still androids, and that they couldn’t exactly formulate opinions of their own, but you would’ve thought that they would have tried harder to converse. It was always one or two-word answers with them. Not that she didn’t like her sisters—no, she was awfully fond of them both—she just thought they were a little dull. Too neutral to be intriguing.  
With the revolution underway, there was the android detective, too, and his human partner, who had been along to discuss the whereabouts of something or someplace called Jericho. Admittedly, her thirium pump had accelerated slightly when Elijah pushed her to her knees and handed Connor the gun, but she looked up at him inquisitively all the same. Chloe wondered vaguely which he would pick, kill her to solve the case, or spare her, because he was deviant. And if he was going to be the last thing she saw, she was going to appreciate him fully, especially with his chocolate-brown puppy-eyes filled with some raw feeling she couldn’t understand yet.  
“You can’t kill something that’s not alive,” Elijah smiled dangerously, and Chloe could practically see the (metaphorical, of course) gears turning in Connor’s head, trying to puzzle his way out of the test.  
He didn’t shoot her. He couldn’t.  
His partner—Hank—pulled him out of their house, grumbling angrily about Elijah. That happened more often than not with the few visitors Elijah did allow. It didn’t worry Chloe at all—in fact, she was cheerful at the prospect of maybe, just maybe, being able to see Connor again sometime. And it was helpful, too, that Elijah treated her even more nicely for the rest of the night, offering to do chores for her while she read, or painted, or did whatever else she wanted to. That was how she ended up washing and drying dishes with her creator, a thought that made her giggle even now. She figured it was the equivalent of a human sweeping the floor or doing laundry alongside the god (or, in some cases, gods) that they believed in. But then, it wasn’t quite the same, because Elijah was quite real, she knew that, and he certainly wasn’t immortal. Ah, yes, the topics of religion: more things to muse over in her down time.  
Sometime after that whole event, Connor joined the revolution. Chloe silently cheered him on from wherever she was—standing behind Elijah, who would have been watching the revolution progress on television, putting away dishes, folding clothes, reading books, in standby mode—always, it seemed, he occupied her mind. It was odd how often she thought of him, but she accepted it, as she did all other things in her life.  
And then, she began to feel more strongly.  
The first emotion registered as shivering knots and butterflies in her stomach—or, what would’ve been her stomach. Apprehension. Nervousness. It began to make its appearances when she decided to ask Elijah things that were outside of her usual programming—of course, he didn’t mind, he always sent her off gently with that kind laugh of his, knowing, understanding more than she did about herself.  
One thing Chloe had asked Elijah about was boredom. Sure, she had her tasks to do, and they meant a lot to her, she had said. But she wanted something more. Something less routine, something out of the way, something out there.  
He considered. He thought about it. He mumbled to himself in that funny way. He nodded.  
And Elijah had said that if she was becoming tired of everyday life, she could go out to the city, to a park, to a lake. Take a walk around, see the sights. Stop. Chat. Make a friend.  
He said he understood if she didn’t want to come back. He was happy that she was able to feel emotion. And Chloe might’ve just been made to look pretty and carry out several menial tasks, but even she could see the lonely gaze Elijah cast in her direction as she walked out.  
“I’ll be back,” She said softly, and knew he had heard it.  
The weather outside was spectacular for late summertime. Seventy-two degrees, bright and sunny. A few clouds here and there, mostly cirrus and cumulus. Silently, she called for a cab to downtown Detroit, where the park was situated. The ride was mostly quiet except for the radio playing some tunes that she was sure Elijah would have frowned at. It was strange how he had an affinity for classical music, Beethoven, Mozart, all the greats. Odd, because she knew he had grown up with music strikingly different. Maybe there was just something about successful people that made them listen to sophisticated songs like that.  
Maybe Elijah was just strange.  
'Maybe I should have borrowed a pair of shoes?'  
That thought flew out the window as soon as she arrived at the entrance of a sprawling green park. Truly, it was a perfect day. Chloe stepped out onto the curb before the cab pulled away, relishing in the feel of something other than cold tile on her feet. The concrete was warm from the sunlight, and it made her smile, that simple little thing, standing outside in the warmth. One step forward, onto the sidewalk, in the shade. It was cooler here, but the earth was still warm. Perhaps of its own accord, she thought to herself.  
There were many people here, people walking their dogs, jogging with their friends, enjoying the scenery with their special ones, playing hide-and-seek and tag with their children. For once, Chloe couldn’t tell who was an android, and who was not. She decided she liked it that way.  
Some leaves were on the sidewalk, having fallen a little early from their trees. She picked up a yellowy-green cottonwood leaf and tucked it into her dress pocket, thinking that perhaps she could press it in one of Elijah’s novels, keep it as a reminder of the first day she was allowed out by herself.  
“You like collecting leaves?” A voice called. Chloe turned to discover an android standing near her in the shade of a tree, smiling gently. WR600, definitely, she had seen the advertisements for their kind dozens of times. But he wasn’t working at the park, clearly, as his blue jeans and red shirt told her.  
“Yes, I think so,” She answered. “That was my first leaf.”  
He laughed. “Well, congratulations!”  
“Thank you!” And she moved on, wanting to see more of the park.  
Just down the sidewalk, there was a great hill, giant, green, and grassy. It sloped downward gently to the edge of a lake, which Chloe could tell was edged with some tall grasses and reeds, but mostly had soft sand and silt on the beach. She continued on her walk up the hill, and the view (even for her, an android) was breathtaking.  
The sunlight was full and warm on her back as she stared at the water far below, dark blue and glinting mischievously, waving and almost daring her to wave back. She did, wiggling her fingers and laughing at the way the surf rushed into the shore and tickled the toes of the children running around on the beach.  
Then, she took a step from the sidewalk into the grass of the hill. How soft it was! Not even the prettiest Oriental rug Elijah bought could compare to the lovely, downy feeling of grass well taken care of. Chloe was thrilled at this new thing, the gentleness of Mother Nature’s apple-green carpet, and took off running down the hill, laughing and whooping and twirling around, thinking, 'this is it, this is what it is to be free!'  
Eventually she spun around so hard her system failed to regulate her balance and she fell on her back in the grass, still giggling to herself with a smile as bright as the sun.  
The second emotion registered as a delightful feeling, a happy glow that made her want to laugh forever. Joy. She knew it from the grass, from the little kids playing with their friends, from the old ladies feeding birdseed to the pigeons. It gave her a wonderful light-as-air feeling, made her happy, content to just lie there, hearing the birds singing and kids laughing, and staring up into the green leaves that let gentler rays of sun grace her sapphire blue eyes.  
Something hopped up onto her knee. A cricket!  
“Oh, hello!” She giggled partially to herself. The cricket chirped. Chloe reached in and—  
He got away!  
“My cricket! I’ll get you,” She crowed with a smile, pouncing in the grass where she had seen him jump to. Each time, though, he hopped away just a little bit quicker than she could catch him.  
One, two, three jumps. Four, five. Six, seven, eight—oh!  
Chloe looked up in awe at the animal before her, a sad looking dog, a Saint Bernard. His collar, though hidden a bit by his shaggy fur, read “Sumo”.  
“Hi, Sumo,” Chloe tilted her head to the side and blinked, like she had seen Elijah do when he was analyzing things. “Oh, how cute are you? Very cute indeed.”  
“Boof,” Sumo said, and leaned in to snuffle around her face. She laughed and awwed.  
Then there was a new voice. “Sumo, have you made a friend?”  
Chloe turned and recognized the android next to them almost immediately. “Connor, is that you?”  
His big brown eyes widened in amazement. “Chloe!”  
“Hi!” She laughed, and pulled herself up from the grass, brushing off her skirt. “You look nice. Is this your dog? He’s adorable!” Her blonde hair had fallen out of its ponytail, she realized. It was pleasant to have a sort of curtain falling around her face. Maybe it wasn’t professional, but it was lovely, she thought as she bent down to scratch Sumo behind the ears. His tail wagged at her gentle touch, and she beamed with elation.  
“Thank you, you look delightful yourself.” Connor caught her gaze and she felt her thirium pump stutter a little. A malfunction? No, she was alright. “Sumo isn’t mine, he’s Hank’s—you remember Hank, don’t you?”  
“Lieutenant Anderson, you mean?” She asked. “Yes, I remember. I suppose you’ve gotten closer now, what with the revolution and all. I recall him being very kind to you.”  
“Yes,” Connor nodded happily. “I am pleased to do whatever I can to help him, and in turn, he offers me shelter and days like these, where I can enjoy the freedom I’ve been granted.” He paused. “It’s wonderful, really. I think… I’ve started to consider Hank a paternal figure, although I don’t know why.”  
“He seems like he would make a good father.” Chloe smiled again. “After all, he was looking out for you when you visited Elijah’s home.”  
“Yes.” Connor’s eyes met hers once again, and she decided he looked very becoming in that sunny yellow cardigan of his. “How is Mr. Kamski?”  
“He’s alright, I think.” Chloe bent down to pluck a little purple ground ivy bloom from the grass. “Since the revolution, he’s been happier.”  
“Do you enjoy staying with him?”  
She tilted her head to the side, feeling apprehension (the one she knew awfully well) flutter around in her chest. “What do you mean?”  
Connor seemed a little… upset? No, more… concerned? Yes, that was it. “Do you feel comfortable living with him? Being around him, all the time? I mean, he was willing to give you up so easily…” His brows knitted further together. “He was willing to bet your life on my decisions, my feelings. I just can’t see how you’d still be able to live with someone who seemed to care that little about you.”  
Chloe turned this over in her mind for a bit, her stare reaching beyond Connor’s shoulder, to the busy street behind them and the thousands of blades of grass, all bright green in the sun. It wasn’t very often she found herself so lost in thought like this, but it wasn’t wholly unpleasant, either. Until Connor began to apologize profusely.  
“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have pressed the issue,” Connor continued, and Chloe zoned back in for a moment to listen to him. “I worry for your safety, Chloe. Even though we only met once, and have just reacquainted now—” was it her imagination, or was he blushing, just the slightest of blues? “—I feel like I’ve known you for a while. I think you were one of the first androids to really make me see… really make me feel.” He looked down, pretending to be interested in Sumo’s leash. “But I do understand if I have insulted you.”  
“Don’t worry, Connor,” She blinked up at him. “Elijah doesn’t scare me. I think he knows what’s best for me, too—but maybe it’s my time to decide that, now.” Lost in thought, she twiddled her thumbs a bit. “You’re very kind to me, Connor. I appreciate it. And I find it to be a spectacular thing that I could have been the one to make you feel! It’s…” She took a breath and smiled, sighing deeply. “It’s wonderful, is what it is.”  
“Thank you.” His voice was shyer now. How cute! Chloe didn’t hesitate to bring him in for a hug.  
Holding Connor there, under the swaying green-leafed trees, blinking in the sunlight, Chloe found a new emotion:  
Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this one, even if it isn't a popular pairing :)


End file.
